Denial
by Xane Kudo
Summary: Oh no, Phoenix knew everything that was going to happen. Apollo and Athena not being together, Trucy not dating anyone, he knew it all.


Here we go…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phoenix Wright.

* * *

Denial

Phoenix Wright would like to call himself a good observer. Not all the time, though, but when it comes to his family and friends, he would give himself a bit of credit to notice the little things that go on in his life and take note of them, making them relevant when the time came. After 7 years of searching for the right clues to bring down Kristoph Gavin, even most of the people who called him out on his bluffs would give him some respect for turning the entire legal system on its head.

Of course, it was thanks to Trucy Wright, his daughter, and Apollo Justice, the new lawyer at his office at the time. Yes, he did get the clues, but it was Trucy who gave him the light in the first place to push himself for those 7 years, and it was Apollo who gave him the final key to throw everything corrupt about the system out the window, but then came The Dark Age of the Law.

Lucky for him, another light came into his life in the form of one Athena Cykes. Together, the four of them, along with new and old friends alike, they vowed to save the legal system and let the truth shine forth for everyone to see.

This was 5 years ago.

Nowadays, Phoenix Wright, content with his current life, would call himself a legend at time, letting the ego of his success get to him. His employees would agree, but they never let him forget the fact that he still can bluff his way to victory. He would just grin and leave them to their devices.

Trucy was in college, taking up the art major that Phoenix abandoned, and seeing the progress of her work from recent projects…

…he felt sorry for the professors. After all, everything was made using her magic tricks.

Then he thought about Apollo and Athena. Those two acted like they were brother and sister more than anything else, despite Trucy and Apollo figuring out that they were already brother and sister some time ago. The reaction was…expected, but one event made it feel odd

While Trucy was bouncing around, wanting to meet her Mommy, Apollo was crying that one of his parents was alive, but understandably angry that they abandoned him. Phoenix knew that much, but it was Athena that started the odd event.

She hugged Apollo closely, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed his cheek, whispering that everything will be alright.

Of course, the ever observant Phoenix Wright did not miss that gesture. I mean…

…it's not as if that little action brought a look in Apollo's eyes that looked at her like what she said just made everything instantly better.

To everyone, it almost would've meant a sign of the two being lovers, but Phoenix knew better. He would also give Maya kisses on the cheek, as well as Pearl. It was really a sign of close friendships.

Speaking of Pearl, she apparently was going to the same college as Trucy, and has been coming over more often lately. Phoenix didn't mind a lot, especially since they were practically family, and Pearl did act like an older sister to Trucy. They've also been a bit more sneaky around Phoenix lately, but he figured it must be a girl thing.

It's not as if they would spend hours in her room, with the only noises being small talk.

But back to Apollo and Athena, Phoenix knew that Juniper Woods, Athena's friend, had a crush on the former, and would knit scarves of hearts when his name so much as jumped into the conversation. Athena, herself, seemed to be content on staying single for quite some time, as Phoenix noted.

It's not as if she would stick to Apollo's arm when she thought no one was looking.

He also noted that they seemed to be spending more time together, and Juniper coming over much more less. He figured that it was because she was busy with her internship in becoming a judge, courtesy of Justine Courtney-Edgeworth.

Yes, even Phoenix Wright wondered how the devil did Miles Edgeworth fall for _anyone_ , let alone Ms. Courtney, was beyond him. They even had a young daughter together, named after Ms. Courtney's cousin, Amy, who was just the most precious ball of cuteness and seriousness ever. Even Franziska von Karma took a liking to her niece, teaching her how to get her father attention when she wanted him to play. Of course, it involved a riding crop and countless shouts of the words "foolish papa".

And of course, Larry Butz made the insane comment that Amy wasn't Edgeworth's child because Edgeworth was, in Larry's words, "the type of guy that can never shoot to save his life."

Let's just say that Justine let whatever Franziska did go, and to this day, Larry still sounded like a 10 year old.

But back to his employees, Phoenix also had to note that on occasions, they would go out to eat together, and wouldn't come back until near midnight. Strange, he thought, but they were adults, so they probably wanted to have some fun while they were young.

It's not as if while they were out, they would feed each other, gaze into each other's eyes to the point of making everyone else around them feel jealous, and then while walking around, find a nice park to sit at, look at the stars together, her head on his shoulder and his planting a kiss on top of her head.

Those were just two people growing close together, and Phoenix had no reason to fret.

One day, Athena came to the office, crying her eyes out, spewing things like how Apollo was a jerk, how his hair was stupid and how can other girls get close to him.

Of course, there are the lines in between the lines, like:

Apollo was a jerk, but he was a sexy jerk.

His hair was stupid, but stupid because she always loved running her hand in it, and the gel just ruined it's natural look.

How can other girls get closer to him, when she was the only one who should ever be that close, family aside.

Thanks to the Trucy Wright Magic Commentary, that was what Phoenix was told. Of course, he concluded that Trucy was just playing around, as usual. Of course, the crying stopped when Apollo came to the office and apologized for, what, 30 minutes straight to Athena, which seemed to have done the trick, as Athena smiled and forgave Apollo for whatever he did, followed by a grand hug and an "Awwwww" from Trucy. Phoenix just smiled, knowing that whatever problems they had were now long gone.

It's not as if Athena was jealous of the fact that Apollo was popular with some of the ladies, and wanted him all to herself.

Then a few days later, Apollo stormed into the office, grabbed Athena's hand and walked outside, demanding that they should talk.

Wondering what was going on and noting the angry look on Apollo's face, Phoenix listened through the door, and all he could make out were a few words:

"What were you…Klavier's hand?!"

"It's not like that! He just help-"

What followed was more arguing, accusations, and then:

"You know I…only you!"

"And I do as well!"

Oh good, it seems like they made up. Satisfied, Phoenix smiled as he returned to his desk, not wanting to intrude any further. Of course, he did notice that when Athena and Apollo came back, they both seemed to be a bit flushed around the face, but happy. He even swore that Athena licked her lips and her smile went even wider. The same was also true for Apollo. Phoenix, however, just shrugged and went on with his duties.

It's not as if Apollo was also jealous of Athena being around Klavier, or any man for that matter, and they resolved the matter by making out.

Now, of course Phoenix knew when it came to love, he was no stranger. He had a girlfriend, now wife, standing beside him in the form of Iris Wright. After doing her time, her first action was to return to Phoenix's side, and after a lovely reunion, the two were wedded not long after.

He just hoped that the office wouldn't mind the current arrangements of a new person.

Well, two new people now, since Iris was currently expecting. Of course, he couldn't be more happier than ever.

The gang took the news all too well, with Trucy excited to have two mommies and become a big sister, as well as Apollo and Athena vowing to protect the new Wright coming soon. It seemed that everything was going his way, for once in his life. Once the news reached out to his friends, the reactions were heartwarming.

Edgeworth was proud of his long-time friend for getting his piece of happiness for once in his life. Justine and their daughter, Amy, were also happy for the couple. Franziska smirked, calling him a fool for impregnating Iris, but it was in a joking gesture, and even marked how he could bring more fools into the world.

Of course, that made Iris cry, and Franziska spent the next hour making her feel better. Such blackmail for Phoenix to have, yes.

But then something caught his attention. Well, his wife's attention, which happened to have just been relayed to him.

Apparently, Athena had been asking a lot about pregnancy, and Iris answered her to the best of her abilities. Once everything was settled, Iris told him that the younger girl grabbed Apollo and dragged him out the door, saying something about "missing her period" and "Should've used protection". Phoenix pondered what did Athena mean by that, and did she really need Apollo to accompany her? Iris merely giggled in response, wondering how her husband was so insightful in some things, yet clueless in others. She also had to mention that when she came back, Phoenix himself left the exact same kind of "protection" out, and thanks to that, the young one in her stomach was repaying that act by keeping them up with her constant cravings for unwanted foods and numerous complaints from Iris that Phoenix had to handle.

Phoenix shook his head from a unwarranted thought. That would mean that, somehow, Apollo and Athena had…nah, it was too crazy.

It's not as if they started having sex some time ago, and the one time they forgone the condom, Athena was pregnant once her period stopped showing up.

But thinking about everything that happened, Phoenix was probably going crazy from his wife's troubles.

It's not as if Apollo and Athena were together, going out on dates, giving secretive kisses to each other, which came to one night when they finally had sex, and the next day, they had that "special glow". Phoenix knew the signs of how they would act when it came to it. Apollo was pretty easy to read, and Athena was always wearing her heart on her sleeve.

He knew that they were not together, and he stood by that fact.

It's not as if once they got back from the store, Athena cried tears of joy and remorse, announcing her pregnancy to everyone, prompting a whole round of applause and joy, with Apollo standing by her side, gazing into her eyes, getting down on one knee and popping the question "Will you marry me?"

It's not as if Athena screamed yes and proceeded to make out with the man in front of everyone, which also brought another shocking revelation of Trucy announcing that she, too, was dating someone, but it was the person she was dating that would be the shocker.

The person being Pearl Fey, and the confirmation of them kissing which sealed the deal.

It's not as if they also announced that they, too, would be getting married on the same day as Apollo and Athena as well.

Oh no, Phoenix knew everything that was going to happen. Apollo and Athena not being together, Trucy not dating anyone, he knew it all.

* * *

 **Which is why he was at the Prosecutor's Office, handing Edgeworth a check for $1,000, for losing a bet for not noticing everything in advance and being in denial for the past five years.**

Great, there goes his kid's college money, and now he had two weddings to put in for.

It's not as if he was already in the red with his funds.

Well, at least he was happy with only having one kid. He would work hard to raise that child and pay for all the expenses.

It's not as if he forgot that he also had to pay for Apollo and Athena's expenses to have them raise _their_ child as well.

Then Iris called, with the most horrifying/exciting news yet: "WE GOING TO HAVE TWINS!"

Edgeworth didn't need to hear the conversation to know how screwed Phoenix was. He just smirked. "Looks like you'll be a very busy man, Wright, but as long as I get those invitations to both weddings, as well as my family participating in the ceremonies, I think I can help…" he cooly said.

That night, Phoenix vowed to never be in denial to anything ever again.

After all, _**it's not like it could get any worse…**_


End file.
